Why Am I Nick Wilde?
by VoltienDalchen
Summary: So, today I woke up in this place called Zootopia. I'm trying to find my way home but I can't quite figure out how to do that yet. Who is this Nick Wilde and why won't people stop calling me that? (Nick Wilde (OC)/Judy Hopps shipping) (New chapters are uploaded often).
1. A Dream?

**Hey guys, so this is technically my first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 1: A Dream?

"Wake up, you idiot!"

The sound of someone banging a door loudly wakes me.

My eyes open slowly; my vision adjusts to the environment. I appear to be in a dark and damp apartment, a place unfamiliar to me. Despite the fact that it's dark, I can see metal pipes that run along the ceiling and floor, and it occurs to me that I am on a tattered bed. I stand up in panic, thinking that maybe I am being held against my will (hopefully nobody will force me to saw my ankle off or something).

I hear knocking on the door again as a man shouts impatiently.

"Open up!"

I make my way to a metallic door. I slowly open it, it makes a loud dissonant sound but an even louder one makes itself known.

"Finally!" I hear but I am immediately confused by the fact that nobody appears to be in the hallway. I look around, and my eyes finally catch sight of something…an animal. It appears to be some kind of dog or something, but what got my eye to twitch is the fact that it is standing on two feet and is wearing clothes like a human!

"I am sick of your laziness, Nick!"

I step back, but I immediately trip and fall on my back as the weird-looking dog walks closer towards me.

"Are we going to do this or not!?" The animal asks.

I guess I'm either insane, or having one of those weird trips, I think to myself, ignoring the question.

Crazy stuff…that surrealist homework is definitely messing with my head…this dream (I guess it's a dream) keeps getting weirder and weirder…

"Hello! Nicholas Wilde! Is your brain still alive in there!? ARE. WE. GOING. TO. DO. THIS?"

I break out of my trance momentarily to notice something quite weird: when I stretched my hand to try and stop the animal's advance towards me…I noticed the fur…

Look, I know this is cliché, I've read a lot of stories online about fictional characters during my spare time. Sometimes it was about a person who is transported to some magical land and they turn into some kind of animal or monster.

So, I'll be brief with this: I am now a fox.

I don't even bother yelling or passing out since I think this is one of those dreams that one has in their lifetimes that makes them wonder if they're insane. Instead, I laugh. I laugh hard.

"What's so funny!?" The "dog" asks (at this point I don't even think it's a dog...well, maybe it's some kind of weird-looking Chihuahua.)

I try to contain myself to respond. I finally stand up from the floor and look down at the little devil, "Everything." I say. I cover my mouth momentarily once I notice the difference in the sound of my voice. I chuckle, "Okay, I actually like this voice. I'll play along." My last sentence was directed toward the other man/dog/Chihuahua/whatever.

"Are you okay?" He asks half-worryingly.

"Yea, sure…" I listen to my voice again, it's so cool!

The creature enters the room. It finds what appears to be a baby stroller.

This voice that I now had really reminded me of this one actor…Jason Bateman…

"My life is just great now. Normal. Vanilla." I quote Jason Bateman and it sounds just like him. This is so cool yet so scary at the same time. I laugh to myself while the small animal grabs my arm and leads me outside the apartment.

Once he leads me down some stairs, we are out of that smelly apartment. From here I can see a blue bridge and next to it are brick buildings, factories, a run-downed pier, and other cartoonish animals on the street.

This certainly felt weird because by now the dream or drug induced nightmare would be over with, but I guess not…it only seemed to escalate, especially when I found myself looking at an enormous city that existed on the other side of the bridge. It is nothing I've ever seen before.

So, minutes later and I'm strolling down a part of the city with a midget fox (dressing up in an elephant suit) inside a baby stroller. It's weird, but in a dream you really shouldn't question these things. Anyways, the little monster had this scheme (or I guess it was my idea? I don't know, that's what he told me) of tricking somebody by pretending that he was a toddler. We were to go to some store to try and get something for free and then sell that as our own product. So now, I'm not just a fox but I'm also now a criminal.

"Did you forget your way through the city again, Nick?" The fox asks (I guess I forgot to write this, the small guy next to me is some kind of fox. I know this now because other animals [yes, it's an entire society of anthropomorphic animals here] wouldn't stop insulting us, occasionally adding the fact that we are both foxes.)

"Stop calling me that."

"Okay, Nicky."

"My name is…" I stopped moving. I concentrate on one thing: remembering my name and it's weird but I forgot it! It's something that nobody should ever forget like tying their shoes or knowing their fractions, but here I was thinking about what my name was as if it was the hardest question on a test.

Huh…that's weird…I didn't know lucid dreams could make you forget your name, I thought to myself.

During the middle of my confusion I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hi, hello!" The sound of a young female vibrates in my ears. My companion quickly feigns sleep by pulling the cover above him down and then he pretends to snore afterwards.

I look down and see a bunny with grey fur and purple eyes. She is wearing what appears to be a police uniform and is driving some sort of meter maid vehicle.

"It's me again." She adds.

"Um…I don't think we've met." I say softly to her, still getting over my confusion.

"Always sarcastic, are we?" She retorts. She sees my expression and almost gives a sigh, "I'm Officer Hopps from the other day…you know…the day I generously gave you that jumbo pop? Anyways, I'm here to ask you some questions about a case!" She says enthusiastically.

"I don't remember the other day." I say in a serious tone. Duh, there wasn't a day before this one because this is a dream…

The police bunny rolls her eyes.

A bunny cop…this world doesn't stop surprising me, I think to myself.

"A case about?" I asked.

She pulls out a picture from a folder she is holding and points to an otter with a Popsicle, "You sold Mr. Otterton a popsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"Nope." I retort. Though I was serious with my question, she didn't seem to think so.

"Now Nicholas Wilde, something tells me that what you just said isn't true."

"I'm being perfectly honest, I don't remember selling any Popsicle to anybody and I don't remember ever meeting you. This is all some crazy dream that really needs to finish up." I retort.

Her entire demeanor suddenly shifts from that of friendly to one that is more enforcing, "I have evidence of you selling Popsicles to a group of rodents by Lemming Brothers Bank, popsicles that you made ON snow! If memory serves me right, selling contaminated food to customers is a misdemeanor punishable with up to a year in prison."

"I don't remember any of that." I respond harshly.

The bunny then brandishes a smartphone that seems to show the small fox and I making Popsicles in the snow. She then skips to another video (this one taken from a rooftop or somewhere similar) of me selling the food to rodents next to a building.

"Remember now?"

I move away from the baby stroller and I back away very slowly, "I don't know what's going on here…"

"You are under arrest, Mr. Wilde." She says.

I didn't know this at the time but she was actually intimidating me so that I would help her, she never intended to arrest me. Despite this, something in the back of my mind (my human mind I guess) tells me to run.

And that's what I did.

The officer jumps in surprise before shaking her head. She begins to give chase, "Not again!"

...

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter, more later! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. A Bunny Cop?

**Here we go, another spicy chapter for you reading folks.**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 2: A Bunny Cop?

So, permit me to recap the events that transpired in one hour: I woke up as a fox, walked around a cartoonish city with a midget fox that has a voice akin to Barry White (yet dressed up like a toddler) and I am being chased by a police rabbit.

I look behind me as the rabbit begins to gain speed, "Arrest the other fox, he probably made me do it!" I shout while I look back.

I reach an alleyway and soon find a ladder to climb. Bunnies are bad climbers…right?

"Stop!" I hear the bunny shout as I reach the second floor. She too begins to climb but almost loses her grip while doing so.

I head up some stairs that lead me to a rooftop ladder. I look down momentarily to see her catching up to me which causes me to gasp. I reach the rooftop and I look back to see her right behind me. I quickly jump and land on a lower part of the rooftop. I quickly make my way across and then I climb an air duct. I jump from the air duct and grab a railing. Once I make it over I am now running inside a parking lot with the cop slowly regaining speed. I reach a door and make it inside a building. I see an elevator and I press the button to escape. Once I'm inside I can see the officer burst through the door.

"Hey, stop!"

I smile and wave as the elevator door closes on her. I take this time to catch my breath. Once the doors open I am now inside a mall, but before I can enjoy the scenery my ears catch the sound of the bunny coming down the stairs next to the elevator.

"Crap." I curse softly.

I start running again but I fall down when I pass through wet floor (that conveniently had a wet floor sign). The cop smiles mischievously when she sees me trying to get up again, "Now I got you-uuuu!" She begins to sway as she approaches the wet floor and she also falls. Once I reach the point where I can stand up again I start running once more. I reach a door that leads outside I make my way down some steps to get to the sidewalk. I look back momentarily to see if the cop is still chasing me and wouldn't you know it…she is! I turn around and start running; however, I didn't take into account that I was crossing a street when the light was green. So, a car hits me.

When I wake up again I feel pain on my side from the impact and can see the police officer standing next to me. We're both on the sidewalk. Probably somebody helped to put me on the side, maybe the driver? That would explain why there was an angry pig right next to me.

"Crap." I say softly again but with pain present in my voice this time. At least I wasn't dead but the pain...pain of this magnitude usually woke a person up from sleep but in my case it didn't. Was this actually happening? I was seriously considering the possibilities by now.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Nicholas Wilde." She says.

"Look, I know nothing about it, I don't belong here!" I shout back.

"You evaded arrest, that's a misdemeanor!" The female officer retorts.

"Look, can we just work something out?" I plead.

She scratches her chin, "Hmmm? Ready to talk?"

"Maybe the small fox knows!" I add, "I really have no idea! I keep saying this!"

"Oh really?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes! Maybe he knows about the otter! I mean, why didn't YOU ask him before you tried to arrest me…he was in the video too!" I retort.

"Because he wasn't around when Mr. Otterton was last seen!"

"And I was!?" I shout.

"Yes, look!" She takes out a picture of the otter eating a Popsicle and me walking away. She puts it away soon after, "Look, I'll take those cuffs off if you promise me that you'll cooperate." She asks.

"Fine." I agree, "But I might not be of much help."

She ignores the last part, "Since you said that your friend might know about Otterton, we'll go see him."

"Assuming he didn't run off too." I finish.

"Let's go." She says before looking back at the pig next to us, "Don't worry sir, the ZPD will take care of this."

Later, (after the cuffs come off and we walk back to where the police officer first confronted me) I turned to her, "So…you're really a bunny cop, huh…"

She almost yells back at this comment, "Yes, what about it."

"Is that normal…" I ask.

"Um…aren't you a local? It seemed like you gave me a lengthy lecture about Zootopia yesterday." She answers.

I ignore this question as we continue to walk. Soon, I start conversation again, "That was an intense chase."

"Nowhere near as intense as when I had to go after a weasel...earlier today" The bunny adds, with that last part her tone was slightly filled with contempt.

"For what?" I ask, interested.

"For stealing two dozen midnicampum holicithias." She explains the alien word so fast that it completely went straight over my head.

"Um...what?" I roll my head to the side in confusion.

"It's a flower, okay?" She retorts, obviously annoyed.

We reach the street where the stroller was, but we are unable to find the small fox or the stroller (maybe he took it back to the apartment).

"Great, now we have to find him."

"Maybe he's back at that apartment." I say softly to myself; however, it seems as though the rabbit's ears are able to pick up what I am saying.

"Where?"

I turn to her, "It was an apartment complex near some blue bridge."

"Well, let's go then!" She runs ahead but then turns back to and rolls her head to one side, "Well?"

I shrug, "Sure…I guess." Before I go I stop her with a paw and ask, "What's your name again, officer?"

"Officer Hopps."

"Fair enough." I finish.

I follow her down the street to get to the apartment complex.

When am I going to wake up? I really got to find out the name of that small fox because this is really getting annoying not knowing his name. This has to still be a dream…there's no way this is real…why do I get the feeling that it's not? I have to get home and finish homework...it's 25% of my grade...


	3. A Finnick?

**Hello again, guys. Here is the next chapter to my story!**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 3: A Finnick?

Officer Hopps and I reach the apartment complex in her little meter maid vehicle. We disembark and enter the building; from inside, we can see an elevator to the center with the stairs located to the right (how did that little furball even manage to carry that stroller down here without a problem? I guess he's used to it.)

I lead Hopps up the stairs and we reach the metallic door from last time. I open it to find it empty.

"Well?" She puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot impatiently.

"Guess he's not here." I shrug.

"Ugh…" She shakes her head at me.

I search next to the bed and I find a smartphone (I guess it's mine.) Thank goodness it doesn't require me to input a password. I check some apps on the phone and I thankfully find what I'm looking for. It's funny, being around that small fox for an hour was enough for me to know what he looks like on social media despite the fact there were many foxes that looked just like him (I guess I should also be thankful that "my" account was already signed in.) Nobody could forget that elephant suit.

I find his profile page and I immediately take notice of his name:

FINNICK

"Well?" The bunny walks next to me to check what I am doing.

"I'm working on it."

I go to the contacts app and find Finnick's number. I dial his number and wait for him to answer.

…

…..

…

*click*

"Yea?" His deep voice confirms my suspicions.

"It's…me." I return, improvising. At this point I know that whoever Nick is (whoever I'm supposed to be in this dream/hallucination/whatever), he's friends with Finnick.

"Nick? You good?" He asks.

"Yea…can you meet me at my apartment?" I ask.

"You good?" He asks again, the tone in his voice suggested that he is suspicious: most likely thinking that the cop is with me. Smart dude, I got to hand it to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask in a fake, nonchalant manner.

"Because you're acting strange today." He says.

"We all have our weird days, right?" I ask in the same nonchalant style as before.

"No…this is different…be there in 10." He hangs up.

"Great, let's go downstairs." Officer Hopps smiles and goes for the door.

"You heard everything?" I raise an eyebrow before she turns around and nods.

"Well, I do have good hearing." The bunny retorts, "…acting strange, huh…I think that is an understatement."

"Whatever, let's just go." I give a sour expression as I unknowingly tilt my ears backwards. I follow her and we both end up outside again. We wait outside for several minutes before the both of us can see an old van, with artwork on its side, pull up by the apartment complex. The fox, Finnick if I remember correctly, is no longer wearing an elephant suit like before but instead has a black shirt and green shorts. He doesn't even bother driving away, scared, but instead gives me a death glare at which I gulp nervously.

"Well?" He asks in that usual deep black guy voice of his (Again, sort of reminding me too much of Barry White).

"Just calm down, she isn't here for you…It's about the otter." I say.

"Otterton?" He tilts his head while asking.

"Yes, any idea where he could have gone to last?" I cross my arms.

Finnick grunts in annoyance.

"Please sir, we're in a rush!" Officer Hopps says.

"Well…Nicky here should know about this since he knows everybody in Zootopia, but he probably hit his head hard last night, harder than he usually does anyway. Normally today I think that otter would go to the cyber café in Savannah Central."

"Great, thanks for the info!" Officer Hopps says as she heads for her meter maid vehicle. She gets on and turns on the ignition, but then turns to face me. She gives me a questioning expression, "Well? Get on!"

"I thought I was done here." I retort.

"Not for the next 48 hours, you're not." She retorts back, "Same goes for you too." She turns her head to the small fox in the van.

"What!?" I hear the fox behind me shout.

"If you want me to erase evidence of you two selling contaminated popsicles, I recommend you both get on."

Finnick grumbles as he turns off his van and hops off. He walks toward me, grabs my tie, and pulls me down to the point where we're almost the same eye level, "This is coming off your pay check, big time." He growls at me before letting go.

"Yea, sure." I say nervously. Man, those teeth of his shined…wouldn't want to make him even more angry.

"Come on!" Officer Hopps breaks my momentary thought. I sit in the back while Finnick sits up front. The vehicle starts and we soon re-enter the city. I take this time to close my eyes momentarily, but they stay closed as I slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. A Waste of Time?

**Here is another chapter, let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**

Why Am I Nick Wilde

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 4: A Waste of Time?

I awake when the vehicle screeched to a halt: sending me flying into the wall that separated Officer Hopps and me. I quickly recover and rub my head in pain, "What's the deal?" I ask before I notice that Officer Hopps and Finnick were already out the vehicle. Then, my ears rise all the way up once I realize...

…was I just asleep? Like…genuinely asleep…as if I am not dreaming all this right now…does this mean that I'm…actually awake right now? No…

"Sorry about that Mr. Wilde." Hopps says while Finnick chuckles slightly to himself when he sees the slight bruise on my head.

"Yea…no problem…are we there?" I continue to rub my head.

"Yup! Let's go." The bunny hops toward the door in small sessions.

Is she always this enthusiastic?

I step out of the meter maid car and once I do my ears pick up the sound of city life. I look behind me with my mouth open.

This entire area is littered with buildings that significantly dwarfed every living thing on sight. Many different species converged at this one open area: many seemed to be walking into office buildings. Others buy drinks from lavishly-looking stands while some do other things that we humans do like take the tram, play sports, or use their phones. Different doors were made for different animals and the same can be said about how some places functioned like how a group of mice traveled through a street (they travel underground it seems.) Across from us is one of the tallest buildings I've ever seen: it was apparently the City Hall and across from that building was the police department. It seems as though I am in a literal urban jungle.

"So who is it that we're looking for?" Hopps looks down at the smaller fox right beside her.

He makes eye contact, "A raccoon…goes by the name: Tect."

"Alrighty then." She goes for the door.

"Wait." Finnick grabs Officer Hopp's arm quickly, which almost got her to react in self-defense, "Something you should know about Tect…he's…he's not very chatty."

"Got it." Officer Hopps tries to reach for the door with her hand but Finnick continues to hold her arm firmly, "And…he won't hesitate to cause trouble if he doesn't like you…" He says.

"Mr. Finnick…"

Finnick displays an expression of contempt toward the officer, "Just Finnick."

"Finnick, I appreciate the heads up." She says before he lets go of her. The officer opens the door and gestures us to go in.

The inside of the cyber café is spacious. It has wooden walls, wooden columns, and wooden furniture. There seems to be another entrance where rodents can come in and be in a tiny version of the cyber café at the center (apparently, they're cut off from everyone else, wouldn't want an elephant stomping on a poor family of mice.)

Finnick leads us through the café to the other end where supposedly the raccoon was located. Lo and behold there he was, sporting a white shirt, red scarf, and black shorts. When he looked up at us from his desk, he was immediately disgusted by our presence.

"Hello." Officer Hopps begins conversation as Finnick looks on nervously, I'm not sure what to think of this yet, other than the fact that I wanted to throw up: this raccoon smells like he swam in a dozen dumpsters recently!

The raccoon stays silent as Hopps moves her eyes sideways awkwardly because of the silence.

"I'm Officer Hopps, and I'm looking for Emmitt Otterton. He recently disappeared and I was wondering if you might know of his whereabouts?" She smiled eagerly, expecting a clear answer from the unfriendly creature. He simply laughs in response as nearby animals look towards him as a result of his outburst.

"It's true! Oh man…a bunny cop! Man this is good!" The raccoon wipes tears off his eyes as Officer Hopps tries to contain herself, "Sir, please, this is very important. Please answer the question."

"I don't have to answer anything." The raccoon looks back at his computer and starts typing again.

"You're friends with him, aren't you? Mr. Otterton has been missing for days, sir. Doesn't that concern you?" The officer's voice inflects slightly.

"Don't, call me sir…and I don't care, I'm busy, bunny…go back to your carrot farm." The raccoon retorts angrily.

While he gives his rude tirade, I examined his computer and I rolled my head slightly in curiosity.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" Officer Hopps raises an eyebrow in protest.

Finnick begins to sweat nervously as he tries to move the cop away from the raccoon, "Stop, let's just go."

"If I find out that you know about Otterton…you'll be sorry. I promise that." The bunny retreats and goes to leave the store as we follow in defeat. The raccoon takes out his phone once he knows we are gone and dials a number. Once a voice answers on the other end, he asks, "Didn't Mr. Big wanted that Nick Wilde guy to stay away from any place Mr. Big owns? Well…he was here with a cop asking about some otter."

Once we are all outside, I move ahead and then turn towards the bunny and the smaller fox, "During that scuffle, I saw his computer monitor…he was writing to some Mr. Big guy…maybe…"

"No, enough with this!" Finnick shouts in frustration, grabbing his long ears and pulling them down, "That's where I draw the line! This is stupid!"

"No hold on a minute, don't forget…"

"I actually agree with Barry White here…this is stupid." I add.

"Excuse me?" Both animals say with raised eyebrows.

"Oh forget it." I gesture a hand towards them.

"Look rabbit…this is too crazy…Mr. Big is a crime boss…and he doesn't play around…and he has a grudge on Nicky here…and I just remembered that this place is Mr. Big territory…your stupid investigation is going to get us all killed!" Finnick continues but his voice rises until it reaches its peak by the end of his sentence.

"What if Mr. Big is connected to the disappearance of Mr. Otterton and the other mammals that disappeared?"

"Do you not understand the trouble you're getting yourself into?" Finnick asks.

"I am an officer of the law…it's my responsibility to-"

"Count me out!" Finnick starts walking away before she stops him, "And what about this?" She puts her hand on her hip while brandishing her phone.

"Lady…at this point I'd rather be in prison than be dead!" Finnick retorts.

"Look, guys, there has to be another way around this…" I jump into the argument.

"Like what!?" Finnick shrugs in a rude questioning nature.

"Like…maybe he didn't show up here…maybe he went somewhere else?" I ask.

"Nick, there are hundreds of other places he could be right now…"

"Whatever, just pick one so we can get this over with!" I retort. And stop calling me Nick, I think to myself.

The small beast growls, "His shop maybe!?"

"Already been there." Officer Hopps retorts.

"Then I don't know!" Finnick growls even more, "You should know this, Nick!"

"Well I don't."

"What is the matter with you!? This isn't the Nick that I know…"

"Okay, let's just calm down…Finnick…there has to be a place that Otterton went to the time Nick sold him that popsicle." She shows him the picture and Finnick rolls his eyes, "Okay, okay…from what I can see, he was heading towards the naturalist club…or something nearby…" Finnick answers.

"Okay…then that's our next place to look." The bunny cop finishes as she mounts the meter maid vechicle and gestures us to enter, "Come on."

"I hate you so much…" Finnick says to the rabbit, and then he turns to me, "And you too…"

I shrug before I sigh softly, "I'm beginning to think that I'm in a coma or something…well…might as well do this…whatever gets this nightmare over with…" I say softly to myself before I climb on the back of the vehicle and we drive off.


	5. A Nude Fest?

**Here is a new chapter filled with powerful imagery ;)**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 5: A Nude Fest?

By now, the sun was approaching the horizon. Shadows dominate the streets while sunlight reflects off the tall skyscrapers that enclose us. The sky is a darker blue while the horizon is a lighter orange. Night will soon come.

Officer Hopps parks the vehicle adjacent to an Indian-style building with a sign that reads _The Mystic Spring Oasis_. The three of us disembark and stop by a large wooden door.

"Good, still open." The officer says.

The three of us enter the building and then pass through a beaded curtain. The rabbit walks ahead of us to introduce herself to a yak standing behind a counter. The animal finishes talking to another animal that turns around and heads for the exit. The yak focuses on the bunny and

"Man, you bunny scouts are relentless, we bought a box of cookies twice from you guys today…"

Officer Hopps looks at him with a confused, yet irked, expression on her face, "No sir…I'm an officer, Officer Hopps from the ZPD. I'm here to ask about a missing mammal." She gives the yak the photo, "I've been told that Emmitt Otterton may have been here prior to his disappearance."

The large animal smiles and nods, adding a series of laughs with his nods, "Yea, he's a regular here…haven't seen him in weeks though. Nangi should know more about him."

"Nangi?" The rabbit rolls her head to the side momentarily.

"Yea, his yoga instructor. She should be done with her second class by now. I'll take you to her." The yak moves away from the counter as we all prepare to follow him. My eyes were suddenly opened and I saw: and behold, the yak was naked and hell forever thus consumed my sight.

Finnick appears to have anticipated this and thus had shielded his eyes with his arm beforehand.

I had forgotten what Finnick said, that this was a naturalist club, before we left the cyber café, so naturally, I shout in disgust, "What the crap!?"

Officer Hopps, though also informed about the naturalist club, is as visibly shaken by this as I am (though she seemed to be more surprised by it).

The yak approaches the set of doors that lead to the courtyard and I am again blasted by hellish aura (though ten-fold this time). The rabbit covers her mouth in shock as I cover my eyes with my hands (or I guess I should refer to them as paws now?). Outside are naked animals. Some bask in the sun while others wash in a pool. Many outdoor activities one can think of are done here but without clothes. Finnick chooses to stay behind…hell, if Officer Hopps didn't grab my arm and lead me outside to follow the yak (since my protests weren't enough to convince her that this was insane), I'd do the same.

It's official…this is not a dream…I'm legally insane…I'm definitely In an asylum, in a stray jacket…just to be sure, it isn't mating season, right?

We approach an elephant, which is talking to several smaller animals. Once she notices the yak, she finishes her conversation and faces toward us. Now, being in a cartoon fantasy where there are anthropomorphic animals, the thought of seeing elephant on two legs, naked, will forever plague my mind for as long as I live.

The cop next to me is equally disturbed and covers her face with the photo of Otterton. The yak asks about the otter, but the elephant responds with a lack of knowledge for the missing mammal. The yak, ironically, answers his questions by providing information regarding Otterton, to which Hopps (I'm tired of always referring to her as Officer Hopps) writes it down on a notebook. I thought he said that Nangi has great memory.

After that terrible experience, we left the naturalist club and we can see that the sun is setting and the sky is already darkening at a fast pace. To me, however, I can see perfectly despite the encroaching darkness (night vision, maybe? That is neat).

We all get on the meter maid vehicle and Hopps sighs in relief, "Okay, we've hit another road block…I can't run a plate…I'm not in the system yet."

"Then I guess that means we're done here." Finnick disembarks before the bunny inflects, "Get on. We'll figure something out."

"After that amazing experience, I'd rather take my chances and run again. At least this time I would know when to cross the street." I say sarcastically, giving a grin. I get off as Finnick nods, "Finally come to your senses?" Finnick asks.

"Get back on, or I'll arrest the both of you!" She warns.

"Look, I'm tired of this…I just want to wake up." I say as I walk away.

"Last warning, Nick!" The bunny gets out and walks toward me.

"Yea, yea…" I continue walking away before I feel hand-cuffs on my arm, and then I look to see Hopps next to me: she has handcuffed the both of us…

"Now you have no choice but to continue." She says in a rather egotistical manner.

"Well, I'm out of here." Finnick says as he begins walking away.

"What if I bite your arm off?" I retort.

She shakes her head in panic and almost reaches for what appears to be a fox repellant on her tool belt, "You wouldn't do that to an officer, now would you!?"

"I'm considering it." I shrug, "Especially since I think this is a-"

Her right ear suddenly moves slightly to the right as if she just heard something, and this stops me from talking.

"What?" I ask.

I then begin to hear it too…what appears to be tires screeching…we all look behind us to see a black car pull up abruptly next to Hopps and I. Two polar bears quickly exit and grab the two of us and force us inside the car as Finnick runs toward us in panic, "No, no, no!"

But, by the time the small fox arrives, the car had already speeded past him. Finnick, after a few seconds of thinking, acts quickly and hops on the meter maid vehicle, which is still on, and follows the black car as the last reflections of sunlight disappear on the tallest building in the city.


	6. What is RAPE?

**Well, try not to take the title of this chapter seriously, it's an acronym.**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 6: What is R.A.P.E.?

It's now hard for me to decide whether I am crazy or just having a crazy dream, or both. Here, everything hurts me or just feels so real. Yet, I keep denying the possibility of any of this being "real." But then, why am I playing along then? Why don't I just fall off a top building, close my eyes, and wake up? Is it because I think or know that I'll die? Maybe I'm in some sort of virtual world? I don't know anymore. What I know for sure though is that I am in some intense shit right now.

Okay, it turns out that the bunny and I were kidnapped by the mafia (or what I think is the mafia) of this world. The polar bear to my right spoke to Mr. Big on the phone (the person that the raccoon was writing to back at the café) and by the looks of things, Mr. Grande owns a lot of places in this city, including a luxurious casino hotel by the water. It turns out that his daughter is getting married right now on the property…in a chapel.

These polar bears aren't quite the loquacious type or the friendly type, yet they looked their phones as if holding someone against their will was just another Saturday. So, the trip to the hotel was quite awkward to say the least.

Without the polar bear realizing it, I extended my neck to look at what he was looking at on his phone and he seems to be viewing a social media page titled ( _Polar Bears against R.A.P.E_.). It's seems to be an acronym for _Retired Assholes Polluting Environment_. The polar bear notices me spying on his phone and he growls quite noticeably and I chuckle nervously, "I'm…uh…am against them too…you know…global warming is not a joke…" I rub the back of my head afterwards. The bunny next to me whispers in my ear, "Do you know them?"

"I know they don't like us for some reason." I respond.

The black car parks adjacent to the hotel **(A/N: Think of Shingle Creek in Orlando, Florida (Nice Hotel, yah** ). We are quickly forced inside the back entrance as, unbeknownst to us, Finnick soon arrives and disembarks.

We go into a service elevator and end up on the top floor where we go through a corridor and soon find ourselves inside a very luxurious presidential suite.

Man, the place is spectacular: the view outside is most of the city's skyline, there is a grand piano next to the window, and a wooden bar to the left. After a moment of awing they force us to sit on a couch. Both polar bears stare down at us.

"Um…what are we doing here-" I ask but the one to the left growls, "You know why."

"Actually I don't…" I answer back, chuckling nervously.

"You had the nerve to break your promise to Mr. Big." The one to the right adds before he walks behind us. I feel rope wrap itself around me and tighten. I struggle through my restraints but find it impossible to escape. I look next to me and see the cop also struggling to break free. This rope and the handcuffs…do not help…at all.

"Look fellas, maybe you got the wrong guy…" I retort.

"Where's Emmitt Otterton!?" The cop bunny suddenly shouts out, "Mr. Big is responsible for the disappearance of all 14 mammals, isn't he!?"

The polar bears ignore her as they leave the suite.

"Great, they'll probably tie us up in the bathroom and butcher us." I say, my ears dropping without my knowledge.

"Not if I can help it." She struggles some more before she turns to me, "Why don't you help me!?"

"I did the first time and it got us into this big mess." I retort.

"Ugh!" She groans loudly. She continues for about a minute until I narrow my eyes and fold back my ears in annoyance, "Will you stop that?"

"Why did I get tied up to the worst fox in the world?" She mutters softly, yet I hear her.

"Don't forget handcuffed." I add.

We hear a door open and we both begin to breathe rapidly. We expect the polar bears to dismember us with chainsaws or machetes, or maybe they brought Mr. Big himself to punch the life out of our guts; however, what we get instead relieves us.

"Finnick!" We both shout before he silences us with a finger to his muzzle.

"How did you find us?" Hopps asks.

"I sniffed you out."

He goes to the front door to lock it and then goes behind us and loosens the rope.

"How'd you get past them?" I ask.

"I used the air duct."

Once we are freed, Hopps takes out a key and removes the handcuffs that bind us, finally…

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I put my hands (or paws) on my hips after I rub them.

Finnick takes the rope and opens the door that leads to the balcony outside. He ties it against the railing and then lets the rest fall down on the balcony the floor below.

"He seems to know what he's doing." I add.

We hear the front door budge before the polar bears on the other side attempt to break it open.

"Crap!" I shout.

Finnick quickly climbs down. Hopps turns to me and says, "Go!" before I nod.

When it's Hopps's turn, the doors burst open as she gasps. She quickly grabs the rope and slides down like a pro before the guards stop by the railing and then move away.

We go through the empty presidential suite and run through a hallway to get to the stairs. As we get through the first set of stairs we already hear the two polar bears right above us, but then they leave. We go down each flight of stairs until we approach the third floor (a dead end). I open the door and we all of us rush through animals going through the numerous shops and restaurants. Once we approach the lobby of the third floor, we all gasp as we see the two bears running towards us, blocking our way out. Hopps looks around for another alternate route, "This way!" she gestures us to follow as we make it down a flight of stairs that lead to the second floor. The bears jump down from the railing to meet us and we all jump in surprise. We have no choice but to turn around and run. The polar bears take out tranquilizers and then they shoot at us. One of the needles happens to strike not me, not Hopps, but Finnick.

"Finnick!" I shout as Hopps helps me pick him up. I end up carrying the fox on my back as Hopps and I continue to run, with the bears right behind us.

"You okay!?" I ask Finnick but he appears dazed and barely conscious, "This is bad!" I shout to Hopps.

She goes ahead and opens a door and we make it to a parking garage underneath the hotel.

"What now?" I ask, looking left and right for a way out.

"Here!" The bunny cop shouts as I follow her. We end up going through a narrow ascending tunnel with twists and turns, avoiding cars that are coming in and going out, in the process, until we reach the surface. It is raining. We reach the meter maid vehicle and Hopps steps on the gas pedal as the black car emerges from the parking lot. The chase goes on for minutes as both vehicles are adjacent to the water. One of the polar bears emerges from the window and shoots us. Hopps swerves dangerously to the right as I almost loose grasp of Finnick, who is now unconscious. Hopps looks at me and says, "We've got to get to the ZPD-"

I don't pay attention to her. I yell out as she looks back at the road and screams in synch with me. We were on the wrong lane and are about to be hit by a truck. Hopps quickly swerves again, but to the left. This, unfortunately, causes her vehicle to lose control and tumble down a small hill where it lands in the water. The polar bears have no time to react and their car gets hit.

Once we are in the water, I lose sight of Finnick, who I think fell in the water with us.

"Finnick, Finnick!?" I shout as Hopps and I are carried downstream.

"Nick!" Hopps shouts for me as I look: there appears to be some rocks that we can grab on to that are close to the shore, so I swim towards her and eventually the both of us are able to make it to shore.

We both lie on the sand, gasping for air, and wondering whether Finnick had made it out. I stand up but I yelp in pain…that's when I notice the blood. I look down to see a part of my shirt had ripped off because of the large gush on my side. I must have got it while we were falling down the hill.

"Oh God, Nick!" The rabbit comes next to me and inspects the injury.

"Let's…just get out of here…" I say.

It hurts like hell, to say the least.

"Can you walk?" She asks.

"Yea…let's just find shelter…"

We walk in short bursts. As we approach the bottom of a bridge, my vision starts to darken as I shake my head multiple times to stay awake, but I start to wobble…and then I pass out. My body slumps to the floor as Hopps crouches next to me. She shakes my head to try and wake me.

"No, no…come on Nick…don't do this! Nick!"


	7. What Is My Life?

**I was going to post earlier today, but guess what: Hurricane Matthew is almost here. I live near Central Florida, so preparing for the storm was not easy, and I barely have supplies (but I will be able to survive this, don't worry.) I'm not sure how long the power will be out (if it goes out at all), but be wary that I will be in the middle of a gigantic storm.**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 7: What Is My Life?

I wake up with a series of coughs.

"He's conscious!" A young boy shouts as I try to adjust my sight to identify the person responsible. My vision is blurry at first but I slowly regain my sight. Next to me is a young tiger, with a smile of innocent youth and an easily excitable personality to go along with it.

Two animals enter the dark room with one holding a lantern: a tigress…and Officer Hopps. The tigress leads the small cub out before re-entering the room. The bunny sits next to me and places a hand on my forehead. With a voice that signaled worry and guilt, she asks, "Are you okay, Nick?"

I try to sit up but I immediately feel extreme pain on my side. The tigress steps in and forces me to lie down again, "Try not to move too much Mr.…" She looks at the cop and the bunny nods, "Wilde." The tigress nods back and then looks back at me, "Mr. Wilde."

"How bad…is it…?" I ask with softness in my voice, weak due to the injury.

"Not too bad…Shelley here wasn't too far from us back when we were on the beach." Hopps explains, "She saw us and brought us here."

"I remember falling…I remember running…I was running away…" I said softly.

"We were being chased by Mr. Big's men." She continues.

"Ahh…" I feel a throbbing pain in my head as I shake my head slowly. Shelley tries to escort Hopps out the room, "He needs more rest." She shines the lantern on the cop.

"I'll keep watch of him." Hopps retorts.

"You need rest too, officer." The tigress gives a more serious face than before.

"Please." She insists.

Shelley stands there for a moment, unsure of what to do, until she smiles and nods, "Okay, goodnight. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with."

"You've done so much for us already, thank you." Officer Hopps ends the conversation as Shelley goes upstairs with her son.

Hopps, though becoming ever so slightly desperate to solve the case in time, never left my sight (though she probably considered it a moment for her sake). A few hours pass by until I finally wake up again. Though the worst of the pain is gone, I still feel a stinging/throbbing sensation where my injury is. Hopps is sitting by my bed, sleeping, but begins to stir once I move.

"Nick?" She asks as I sit up, but I yelp softly when I feel sharp pain on my side again, "Ow…" I look down and I can see bandages covering up a good portion of my torso where the wound should be.

"Well, you're better than before, I can tell." She says.

"Hardly." I retort.

"It's a start though." She smiles, "You're a heavy sleeper, you know that?"

"That usually happens when you get hurt real bad…" I retort again.

Suddenly, my eyes open fully while my ears rise all the way up.

Finnick…

"Officer Hopps…where is he? Where's Finnick?"

She lowers her head slightly, her voice ridden with both sadness and guilt.

"I…I couldn't find him."

He's gone? This thought struck me hard, very hard. It's only been a day, one day…one measly day…yet I felt like I've known him my whole life…

Of course he died…we all fell into the water and he drowned…

"There's still a chance he made it." She tries to lighten the mood with hope.

"I don't get it…I don't get it anymore…I really don't…" I lower my head to hide it from Hopps. The fall, being separated from Finnick…everything felt so real…I've denied it for an entire day, but I couldn't deny it any longer…if Finnick is dead, his death is real just like any other person in 'real life'.

"Nick…" She moves her head slightly toward me.

I look up at her, the only person left that I know, and for some reason I trust, in this world. I'm afraid though…with all that has happened so far, I know this isn't a dream…it couldn't be a dream…nor could I be crazy…this is all too real…Hopps and everyone around me has to be real…this world around me right now…is…is…real.

"…this isn't a dream…" I speak softly.

"Nick…listen…" she stares back at me.

"…I really am a fox…this is all really happening…" I say softly.

She pulls back slowly, confused by my sudden trance, "W…what? Nick, I'm not sure what you-"

"I'm not Nick."

She shakes her head, amazed by what she is hearing, "What do you mean you're not Nick?"

I take a deep breath and prepare for the worst, "I'm not Nick…I'm somebody else. Today, I woke up as a fox. I woke up as this Nick Wilde person…in a world I don't know anything about. I don't belong here."

She places a hand on my forehead. Even though my entire body feels like it's on fire, I move my arms to stop her.

"No, listen to me, Hopps!" Without my knowledge, I bare my teeth at her and she steps back in fear, "You said earlier today that we met the day before…well…I assume that the REAL Nick Wilde did that…haven't you noticed any differences with me at all today? I'm not sure how he usually acted before I came along, but there must be something different that you notice with me…"

She stands there, mouth-gaped, unsure of what to say.

Man…maybe I chose the wrong time to do this, if ever. Now she probably thinks I really am crazy.

She finally opens her mouth to speak, and it's slow at first, "You're not making sense at all…you haven't changed since yesterday…"

"What do you mean?" I try to sit up more but I clench my side in pain, "Please listen to me Hopps…something must have happened…the person who is supposed to be Nick is gone and I'm in his place instead. I don't know why. Maybe the real Nick Wilde is inhabiting my human body back where I come from."

"H…hu-man…what?" She raises an eyebrow in question. She shakes her head and then drops her ears, "I'm confused."

My voice inflects slightly, "HU-MAN, human. I am a…ugh! Damn it." I clench my sides even more as a sharper pain hits.

"What the heck is that?" She crosses her arms.

Figures, no one in this world would know what a human is or was?

"It's what I am…or what I am supposed to be." I say softly.

"Is that some kind of animal you just made up?" She raises an eyebrow.

"What, no! We're real! We walk on two legs like you. We act like everyone here, but we hardly have fur except for the top of our heads. If I could only show you!" The intensity in my eyes does nothing to convince her. At this point, she is probably considering leaving the room, "Hopps...I am, a human. I'm not Nick Wilde."

"Then who are you exactly? What's your REAL name then?" She asks, tapping her feet rapidly, waiting for a response.

I stutter, "I...I don't remember my name...and…I'm not sure why...but I remember…no…wait…oh God…no…" I grip my head with my hands and then shake it multiple times.

What are my parent's names…where do I live again…what city…what country…why can I remember someone like Jason Bateman, the word Human, and information regarding my fucking homework, but not my own personal life!? What…the…fuck!?

"Oh come on, Nick, stop kidding around!" Hopps dismisses my claims, as expected, but I am now in hardcore distress mode. Panic sets in. "You've been conning people your whole life, making up stories and what not. There is a much more serious issue to worry about right now, like finding Finnick and solving the case, instead of worrying about your next hustle." I ignore her.

"Why…why…can't I…?"

I forgot…everything…about my life…it's gone…my life! I start moving around uneasily.

Hopps quickly grabs me, "Nick, come on, stop it."

I start to yell and cry as I continue to move about, almost ignoring the pain that follows.

"Nick!" She tries to hold me but I resist, almost hitting her as my arms fling about.

The tigress rushes in with the lantern, apparently hearing everything happening right now, "What's going on?"

"Help me!?" Hopps shouts as I continue with my confused and sad tantrum. I soon exhaust myself and remain still for some time. Silence takes over again as the bunny cop looks at Shelley with a worried expression.


	8. What Is Friendship?

**I am alive! Hurricane Matthew was a breeze.**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 8: What Is Friendship?

I didn't say a word for a while, yet the atmosphere around us is anything but calm. The tigress once again left us alone and is now in the next room. Hopps is still trying to figure out why I acted the way I did. She probably assumes that I am delirious, perhaps from the events that transpired recently. Whatever the reason may be, she is getting restless herself. It is almost morning and, though unknown to me, she only has a day left to solve the case.

Finally, I break my silence. I turn towards the bunny next to me. "Hopps…" I say softly to her before she turns to face me, "Nick?" She brings up the lantern to my face.

"Listen…" I say softly.

I sigh softly before I try to move again. I'm still feeling pain every time I move, but at least it's less than before, still hurts a lot though. I slowly sit up and look at her. She still isn't going to believe me, and I didn't know if I would ever go back home. Yet, hope is the only thing driving me now. Maybe I am supposed to help Hopps with her investigation? Maybe if I accomplish this, I will have finished whatever was required of me, and then I'll be sent home to live happily ever after? Maybe I forgot everything about my life in order to focus more on helping Officer Hopps? Maybe I'm being punished? Maybe, as a human, I was a terrible person? I didn't know for sure and I might never know, but punishment or not, I now had one goal: to help save Otterton and the other mammals. Who am I kidding? Maybe I AM Nick Wilde! Maybe my human life is a fake!? Maybe I'm a fake!? I don't know anymore…I'm so confused…

"…we should get going…" I say suddenly.

"You're in no condition to walk, or even get out of bed, Nick." She retorts silently, her voice almost a whisper, "You need more rest…" She retorts.

"I feel…better now…"

"I don't think so…" She puts her hands/paws on her hips in a skeptical manner.

"Look…what happened earlier…"

"Scared me," Hopps interrupts; she seems genuinely worried, "what with your forgetfulness…your freak-out…something's wrong, Nick."

"…yes…there is…very much so..." I shake my head as I say this very softly to myself. She seems to hear this, however, "Hopps…If only you knew just how everything is for me right now…"

"…Nick…I just don't know…"

"You think I'm crazy…" I sigh softly, interrupting her.

"No." She sits on the bed by my side. Her long rabbit ears droop, "Something happened and now you have memory loss. You're just confused…that's all."

Man…she isn't going to believe me, not now, probably not ever.

I lie down again. I cover my forehead with a hand/paw and close my eyes, "So then…are we…done?" I try to change the subject.

"Shelley is going to take care of you while I continue this investigation alone." Hopps nods softly.

"I really should come with you."

She stands up from the bed and shakes her head, "No…I'll be fine. You need to rest." She walks to the door with the lantern, "I'll be right back." She says before leaving.

"Wait…" I say softly, but she's already gone. After a few seconds of being alone in the dark, I look around silently to pass the time. I catch sight of a full-body mirror by the window, which I can see perfectly without any problem (night vision is still awesome, I'll admit that).

Curiosity overwhelms me as I grow increasingly impatient. Interestingly enough, I haven't seen a perfectly clear reflection of myself since I woke up in this world. So, naturally, I decide to go to it despite the pain that continues to limit me. Slowly and carefully, my feet hit the wooden floor and I make my way to the mirror while clutching my bandages in pain. At least I've just confirmed to myself that I can still walk.

I look at myself in the mirror, and boy…it's something.

Staring back at me is, of course, an anthropomorphic fox. No surprise. I got all the features typical for a fox such as the red fur, dark brown paws and feet, cream muzzle, long ears, and, of course, a tail. But, I already knew more or less how I looked like since I woke up. I want to see my face.

Because of my muzzle, my frown or smile is wider than usual and thus I am able to retain my human expressions as a fox, and I have sharp teeth that are very intimidating to look at. But what really got me were my eyes…they're a bright green…they just felt so unnatural to have for some reason...and, my intense expression…it felt so real and in the moment…

I scoff silently to myself. To think humans coexist with animals back where I come from. We've been interacting with each other for who knows how long. Humans and animals are cousins in many ways, but here…the notion of humanity as a fellow neighbor is completely absent, and animals take on the role of humanity instead. So really, what has changed, other than the fact that I am now another species? I can walk, I can talk, I can do all sorts of things I did as a human…I'm not a feral animal in the woods wanting to prey on some poor animal.

"Nick?" I hear Hopps by the door with the lantern. I turn to face her. I decide to walk towards her but then I fall down as my strength gives way. She tries to help me back up to which I whisper in her ear, "If only I could show you…"

"Come on, Nick." Officer Hopps somewhat supports me when I stand up again (God, I hope I don't fall and squish her…) and leads me to the bed. Once I am lying down again, I turn my head to face her, "Thank you…for sticking around…"

"It's my job to help animals in need." She says. Her ears droop before she stares into my eyes, "Listen Nick…what I said, back at the hotel…I didn't mean it. You're not a bad fox. You are a really good person."

I close my eyes and nod softly, Hopefully you're right, I think to myself.

"Thank you, I guess..." I respond.

Officer Hopps looks at the window and is able to see the sky begin to turn red and orange, "Well, I should go."

I open my eyes quickly, "Hopps, I can help…"

"I'm sorry Nick, but I'm doing this alone." She retorts. She stands up and puts on her gear, which was on top of a drawer and prepares to finally leave, "Shelley will be here for you. I'll try and come back when I can."

"Wait..." I say softly.

"See you later, Nick." She says before she leaves. I stay silent for a moment.

What if I was right? What if I am meant to help her solve the case? I couldn't just let her go like that, especially when Mr. Big and his men are out there, probably looking for us right now. I don't think she can do this alone. Why am I afraid? Is it because I wouldn't want her to disappear like Finnick? If she goes away...then I'll be alone in this world. She's the only person in this world who stayed by my side even when I told her about my origins. I've only known her for a small amount of time but she is the only one in this world so far...who I can call...my friend...

I have to get out of here...


	9. Deus Ex Machina?

**Here you go folks, the next chapter.**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 9: Deus Ex Machina?

This is harder than I thought, what with my difficulty walking and stuff. Getting out of the room was hard enough.

I take a peek down both sides of the hallway, making sure the tigress and her son weren't nearby. I nod silently to myself before proceeding. I find the front door, but my advance is halted by the presence of the son, who is on the floor playing with a toy airplane. I curse silently and decide to head back. As I go down the hallway my right ear moves back as I hear somebody coming in my direction.

"Crap…" I say silently to myself.

I quickly hide in my room again as the tigress passes by. Once I make sure she's out of sight, I go down the direction she went and find another door to enter: it's the bathroom. Once I'm inside, I sigh softly and silently with relief. I look up to find a window in front of me and I smile. After opening the window, the very thought of freedom enlivens my bold decision to climb out.

I end up outside on the street with my face on the ground after having fallen from the window. I groan in pain before slowly picking myself up. I pant heavily as I walk-run towards the direction where I think the bunny went (my weird fox nose is able to pick up her bunny scent, strangely enough). The small amount of pedestrians who pass by try to avoid being near me, or they turn back and stare at me. I ignore them, and press onward.

Okay...this is crazy…it's difficult to be walking under my condition, yet I refuse to quit. I might end up dead after this…then who knows where I'll end up…

After a few minutes of walking I find myself in a tram station with hundreds of other animals waiting to get on the next tram, all different species and sizes, but Hopps was nowhere to be seen…I guess she already took a tram.

I sigh softly before I hear a distinct "ting, ting" coming off from the station's speakers. The animals that surround me quickly gather by the edge of the track.

Digressing for a bit: it's quite amazing just how integrated the animal kingdom is here. Animals like lions and tigers are standing side by side with zebras and deer. Predators and prey were living together peacefully…or so I had initially thought.

This one female elephant next to me looks down and gives an angry expression, obviously not happy to see me. The sheer size of this animal made me gulp silently. I stare down towards the ground whilst still panting heavily from my trip. Once the tram arrives I get ready to enter, but the elephant bumps into me, causing me to fall on the ground in. Once I recover I am one of the last animals to get inside the tram.

What the hell just happened? What did I do to get her to do that to me?

I sigh softly as I am forcibly constricted by countless animals riding alongside me. As the tram moves through the gigantic metropolis and its different districts, I think to myself, maybe I should head to the police department? Maybe I can try to get Hopps to find me there? I politely ask a nearby animal for directions and it instructed me to get off after the 6th stop.

After about twenty minutes (thankfully giving me time to rest), I find myself in the heart of the city, or what I assume to be the heart of the city. I do remember this place, though: this is where we went to find the raccoon in the cyber café, which means the police department is definitely nearby.

I get off the tram right next to the police department and make my way up the steps to enter. The inside is huge! I mean, I don't remember police departments being this elaborate in design where I come from (maybe they are? It sucks having amnesia).

I arrive at the front desk to meet with the receptionist, which turns out to be a cheetah…a really fat cheetah…a really fat flamboyant cheetah. I lean on the counter as I pant heavily with exhaustion.

Once the cheetah notices me he gasps loudly and covers his mouth with his paws, "Sir, what happened!?"

"H…Hopps…where…is she?"

The cheetah moves out of the desk and escorts me to a seat. Once I'm seated, I clutch my stomach as I say softly, "Please, I need…to talk to her."

"Stay here." He says before going back to the desk to speak into some sort of microphone. While he does, I sigh softly to myself before I slowly close my eyes and lose consciousness.

…

…...

…

A bright white light…a bright white light is all I can see. Soon, it resolves and I find myself able to see again. I'm in a garden, surrounded by lush vegetation and a number of ruined columns that litter the landscape. The air is silent…there is no noise to be found. The sky is littered with clouds but they're motionless. There is no wind.

…it seems as though time itself is non-existent here.

I explore the area for a brief minute. I find a sign nearby that reads, _Hill Tower Gardens_. I stumble across a reflection pond with what appears to be statues in the middle. I inspect the pond, looking for my reflection, but find none…it's as if I don't exist…

I then hear a giggle and I turn right to see a human has suddenly appeared next to the pond: a human girl. She looks at her reflection before looking up at me. I step backwards the moment she stares into my eyes: she seems to know I'm here...and I seem to know who it is...

The stare goes on for a few seconds until…

 **Wake up…wake up, Nick!**

The dream suddenly ends and I wake up, startled. I shake my head to get rid of my tired state. I then look down as my eyes adjust to the environment. Next to me is Officer Hopps: not the least bit pleased.

"What were you thinking!?" She asks angrily as I wipe my eyes, yawning, "Nick!?"

"I had to…"

"Put your life at risk?" She retorts.

"You're not doing this alone…" I lower my eyebrows at her.

"Nick, don't you know how bad you look right now!"

"I don't care about that…"

She lowers and shakes her head in frustration, "Nick, I'm taking you to the hospital, and I'll make sure you stay there." She gets closer to me but I bare my teeth slightly at her, "I need to finish this with you…"

"I will not be responsible for you!" Hopps says.

Hopps grabs my arm before I stare into her eyes, "What about Finnick?" I ask softly.

Hopps stops moving and looks up at me in silence. She lets go. The bunny is about to say something in response but is stopped by the cheetah, which returns with water, and a box of what appears to be donuts. He offers it to me, "Finally awake! You had me worried there for a sec', here!" I take the water and drink it (this is the first time I actually drink something here, and I must say it's refreshing! It tastes much better than what I remember water tasting back when I was a human). He then opens the donut box and brandishes twelve donuts, "Oh, don't take those." He points to the sprinkled donuts on the side, one of which I was about to take, "Those are mine." He laughs, "Just kidding." I try to decide what to take. Meanwhile, Hopps is contemplating what I had said. I take a donut and the cheetah offers to Hopps but she refuses.

"Hope you feel better!" He says before he returns to his desk to continue working. Hopps looks back at me and sighs, "Look, I know Finnick was your friend…"

"I have to do this with you…Mr. Big is probably, most definitely, the reason why I'm like this." I retort, standing up slowly.

"Maybe so, maybe he's the reason you have amnesia and what not, but this is dangerous."

"I'm in danger either way…" I say back to the bunny cop, "Who's not to say that Mr. Big would have found me after you left, endangering everyone else around me." I sigh softly again, "Look Hopps…at least let me help you with this one more time…I have to know why I'm involved in all of this…"

She scratches her chin and narrows her eyes, "I'll put you in protective custody."

I slap my hands/paws against my sides in protest, "Come on…Really!?" I almost shout in defiance.

"My custody." She smiles and I stop myself after she says this.

So, she's finally letting me tag along again?

"…finally come to your senses, huh?" I cross my arms for a brief moment.

"Just figured you would keep bugging me with this." She grins and folds her arms the same way to mock me.

"Uh huh, so now that we got that out of the way…what's the plan?" I sit down again before she slaps her paws together, "Well…um…I managed to run the plate the yak gave us. They added me into the system finally."

"Soooooo?" I brandish my hand in a circular motion.

"So...I was on the next tram to Tundratown before they called me regarding your recent, unnecessary, visit to the ZPD."

"Unnecessary?" I retort, giving a sly smile, "I'm sure I came here to bug you."

She rolls her eyes, "Anywayyyys, we need to head now to the Tundratown Limo Service and find the right car."

"Easy enough, right?" I stand up, sighing, "I feel ten times better finally…ow!" I clutch my stomach before Hopps almost laughs to herself, "How good is your walk right now? You came a long way after all."

"Pretty good."

"Alright, Nick, let's do this." She gestures me to follow her out of the police department before I think to myself.

That girl in the dream…what was that all about?

I shake my head, "I'll worry about that later." I say to myself before I follow Hopps outside.


	10. Square One?

**The next chapter to my story is here, hurrah! Happy Halloween (hopefully it's a not so scary one!)**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 10: Square One?

The trip to Tundratown, as Hopps called it, took a while to get to, but once we got to the district, we pretty much arrived right next to our destination thanks to the elaborate tram system that the city utilizes.

In this part of the city, it is snowing as if the season suddenly changed. From closer observation, I can see that the snow is not actually falling from the sky but rather from these giant machines along a very high wall that separates this section from the district on the other side. It's completely artificial. It seems pretty obvious to me that this place is meant for animals which thrive in much colder regions, and somehow the animals managed to make this possible. I don't remember much obviously, but I don't think I have this kind of technology back where I come from. Anyways, I digress…

Once the doors open to let us out of the tram, I expect the cold air to make me shiver uncontrollably, but to my surprise I didn't feel much of it at all. Well, I can scratch off 'freeze to death' from my list of ways to die here. Even the snow beneath my feet did not cause me to turn around and re-enter the tram in desire for warmth. It certainly felt weird but nonetheless It was one of those things I had to get used to…it's only been two days and I'm still not really used to being a fox.

We make our way up a snow-filled slope and stop by a fenced property with a sign that reads: _TundraTown Limo-Service_ , and below the main title reads _Refrigerated luxury limousines_. By the looks of things, they are open today.

"Well…now we just need to ask where the car is…" Officer Hopps says before she walks ahead. I soon follow her. My health continues to improve…but I'm still exhausted if I walk too much. As I follow Hopps, I look down at my bandaged torso and the torn part of my green shirt (which by the way has a leaf design all over it, something I've been wearing all this time since I got here and thought was stupid to be wearing…but…oh well). We enter the property in search of any employee or any animal that can help us find the car. As with most things in this world, the cars tower above me compared to my small appearance. Now, I don't know exactly my height…whether I am the same height as I was as a human or I've shrunk in size, but I'm definitely short compared to a lot of things here…they appear much more significant compared to me.

Hopps cups her paws and yells out, "Hello?" After a period of silence, Hopps turns to me and shrugs, "Huh, looks like no one is here."

"It's kind of freaking me out." I say nervously as I tuck my tail between my legs while my ears move back in fear…both an instinct and done without much of my knowledge. Something tells me that this place is going to cause big problems for us…feels like déjà vu…like I've done this before…or at least have a feeling that I know this place…

We continue searching until Hopps stumbles upon a limousine, and a license plate that starts with 2 and 9. She uses a paw to remove snow covering the rest of the plate in order to confirm her suspicion while some of that snow debris gets on my feet. I shake my feet repeatedly, trying to get rid of the snow stuck on my fur. Having fur has its upsides…but this is not one of them.

"This is the car!" She says.

"Great." I say as I head to the door and open it. A sudden burst of cold air rushes out from the inside before I examine the interior. The rabbit appears next to me as her nose twitches, she appears slightly nervous. I look down at her and smile once I realize this...for some reason I want to tease her. I think about what to call her and something random comes to mind that seems to fit her. I step aside and hold my paw out towards the inside of the car in a polite manner.

"After you, carrots…" I say while giving a sly smile.

She looks back at me in a scornful way: obviously not liking the nickname I just gave her, "Don't call me that!" She retorts.

I lean towards her, "I just thought I should call you by something else. Hopps is really starting to sound static." I retort back.

"In that case, call me Judy...instead of deciding on giving me a derogatory term in place of my name."

"Madam, you are a bunny…don't you bunnies craze over carrots?" I continue giving a sly smile.

"Just be quiet and help me search the car." She finishes the exchange. Hopps enters first as I raise a mischievous eyebrow in response. She searches the foggy floor in search of clues and manages to find something in particular: a piece of hair.

As I approach her, she turns around and stops me as the bunny brandishes the object. I look down to focus on it. "Polar bear fur…" She says with worry present in her voice.

"You don't think…" I stop myself, giving the same amount of concern in my expression.

"Let's be quick about this." Judy suggests (I'm so used to calling her Hopps…it feels weird calling her Judy but meh…).

"Agreed." I finish. We continue searching the front portion of the car: I managed to find some CDs in the glove compartment, which I quickly discard. I continue searching the glove compartment until I come across a pamphlet with an image of a nightclub. I read the cover: _Jungle: Rainforest Hub_. I then read a section below the title: _Zootopia's most exciting nightlife destination!_

Meanwhile, Hopps climbed the seats to look into the window located between them, muttering a surprised phrase.

"Did you say something?" I look away from the pamphlet to find the window open, "Hopps…Hopps?" I put the pamphlet in my pocket before continuing.

"In here…" She says with confusion and fear present in her voice. I climb up and look into the back portion of the limousine: it's all covered in claw marks and Hopps is holding something in her paw. I carefully climb through the window and end up next to her. The bunny cop brandishes a wallet to me and upon closer examination I can see that it has a picture of the otter we're looking for, "Otterton…" I say softly.

"He was here…" Hopps adds, "…what happened to him…"

"You don't think Mr. Big owns this place…do you?" I ask nervously.

"He's definitely hiding something." Officer Hopps opens the door and jumps out before I follow suit.

Once outside we make sure the car doors have been closed while also keeping an eye out.

Afterwards, I stand next to her and I take out the pamphlet from my pocket, brandishing it to her, "Look at this."

After reading its contents, she looks up at me with interest, "You found this in the limo?"

"Yea. What you think?"

"Hmmm…"

"Look at the back." I say softly.

"Tundratown Limo Service…" She reads loudly.

"If Mr. Big owns this limo place then he might have connections with this nightclub."

Officer Hopps closes the pamphlet, "Come on! There's no time." She starts running out of the complex as I follow behind her.

...

Our tram stopped by a series of apartments all lined up next to the street. Hopps instructed me to get off with her.

"This is it…my luxury apartment complex…"

Once inside, I follow her upstairs until finally she opens a door and ushers me inside. I give a look of dislike, "Luxury apartment, my butt…" I say softly.

"Well, it could be worse…I could be living in YOUR cruddy apartment…" She retorts.

"Yea, I guess…" I say before sitting on her bed, "So the plan is that you'll go in…dressed like a civilian…right? Even though you're still on duty?"

"What else can I do?" She brandishes her arms outwards in response.

"Well, I can't really go in with you…we'll stick out like sore thumbs…" I retort.

"Look, just be on the look-out while I take care of it. You have your phone?" She asks.

"Yea." I take it out.

"Well, here's my number. We'll keep in touch this way." Hopps finishes.

"Got it." I finish.

"Now turn around, and no peeking!" She orders me as I nod slowly and turn around. While staring at her wall with two paintings on it I hear her undress. Finally, she tells me to turn around. She is now wearing black pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket.

"Not bad." I say, giving a sly smile.

"Come on." She says.

...

By the time we reached the nightclub, located near the middle of the city, on foot the sky is painted red, yellow and green near the horizon and light blue, blue higher in the sky. It is getting dark again. The façade of the nightclub had an outdoor café on the first floor to the right and a balcony with a circular bar on the second floor. We are adjacent to the club as Hopps prepares to enter.

"If I'm not back in 15 minutes, call me." She says as she takes out a gun and loads it.

"Whoa…wait a minute!" I cross my arms in protest.

"Calm down Nick, it's just a tranquilizer." She says.

I wipe my forehead in relief, "Just be careful…" I say before she nods. I stand nearby, nervously waiting for the outcome.

Once past security, Hopps can see a store to the right and a bar just down the hallway. Once she goes through the hallway she finds herself inside a loud nightclub surrounded by many different kinds of animals, all bigger than her. She covers her ears, the music too loud for her sensitive ears. There is a bar in front of her and past that is a large artificial waterfall with a staircase behind it that leads to the second floor. The railings on the second floor are decorated with live plants and vines. Plus, a fog made it hard to see. All in all it looks like a nightclub if it was in an actual tropical rainforest.

"Okay…let's get this over with…" She says to herself.

In front of her is a big circular bar, which she passes by to get to the center of the club where many animals are dancing to upbeat music. On stage there are performers' dressed in elaborate costumes and are dancing too.

Once she makes it to the stairs, she climbs and halfway up she sees an office on the other side. Smiling to herself she passes by many animals doing things such as dancing by themselves or with others, smoking cigars or cigarettes, or are just hanging out in VIP sections. Once she is close to the office, she curses when she sees that a polar bear is guarding the entrance.

"What now…"

She nods softly to herself and finds a wolf who is drunk and persuades him to fight another animal nearby for "calling him names." Soon enough, the polar bear nearby is forced to intervene while Hopps sneaks past the crowd and the polar bear thanks to her small size. Officer Hopps enters the office and takes out the tranquilizer gun and points it at a creature sitting on a chair behind a large desk.

"Mr. Big…you are under arrest!" She shouts.

The creature turns around and gives a mad expression. It's another polar bear, "I am not Mr. Big, rabbit."

"Where is he? Mr. Big is responsible for the disappearance of Emmitt Otterton, isn't that right?" She says with the same amount of force in her voice.

"No. Mr. Big isn't responsible, rabbit."

"Then why was Otterton in one of the limousines at the Tundratown Limo Service? Why the claw marks? Why was his wallet on the floor?"

"…."

"Tell me!" She moves closer, with the tranquilizer gun still pointed at him. The bear simply chuckles, "Have you considered the possibility that the otter maybe went savage?" He asks.

"…wh…what?" Hopps gives a confused expression.

"Otterton was good friends with Mr. Big…and then the little otter attacked his driver. This is all I know…you don't think any of this information will serve any use…do you?"

"Yes it will." Judy retorts.

Hopps lowers her gun before the door behind her opens suddenly. Her reflexes are quick: she dodges the other bear's attempt to grab her and she shoots him with the only dart she has. The bear falls to the ground as the bear behind the desk takes out a gun and starts shooting at her. She jumps and rolls out of the room quickly before dissolving into the frightened crowd with the other bear quickly coming out of the office to find her. It's too late, however. Hopps makes it outside and goes back to where I am.

"I heard gunshots!"

"It's fine, let's go!" She finishes as she escorts me away from the nightclub. A minute later I turn to look down at her, "So?"

"Not sure…the guy in there says Mr. Big isn't responsible…I don't know if I should trust him…"

"Not responsible? What do you mean?" I say while clutching my bandaged stomach.

"Apparently, Otterton went savage…"

"Savage…what do you mean?"

"He went feral."

"I don't get it!" I say, confused, while we continue running away.

"Me neither…" She says softly to herself.

As we enter the tram to escape, the sky is now orange and purple by the horizon and a dark blue higher in the sky. We both pant in exhaustion, "So...what does this mean? We're back to square one?" I say softly to her. Officer Hopps remains silent.


	11. Hope?

**Wow, it's already November and it's almost been a year since Zootopia was in theaters. The first year always goes by so fast! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 11: Hope?

It didn't take long for me to realize just how lost we were at solving this case. It also didn't take long for me to notice the despair on Hopps's face. The trip back to her apartment was somewhat quiet, although we did engage in conversation but silence would usually return. During the periods of silence, the cop just spent most of the time staring out the window while I thought about our other options. But, the truth of the matter was: we had no other option. Who was left to investigate if Mr. Big was not responsible for Otterton's disappearance? Who else can we turn to for answers? It seemed very bleak…

Once we exit the tram and enter her apartment complex then finally her room, I see bunny retreat to her bed in silence. I stand by the door and put my paws on my hips and sigh softly, "Come on…don't let this get to you."

She seems to ignore my plea and sits on the bed by the edge, burying her face with her paws.

…

"Hopps…"

…

"Judy…"

"…I…didn't solve the case in time…" She says softly, "I'm going to lose my badge…" My face darkens upon discovering this sudden revelation from her.

"But-" I say before she interrupts me, "I made a deal…with the chief…two days to solve the case…and if I didn't make it…I'd give him my badge…"

It hit me hard…it made sense…the feeling of desperation she had throughout our time together, her seemingly blind pride…equaled by the sheer helplessness she is now experiencing…now I found out just how much she was about to lose…

I decide to walk towards her and stand next to her. I try to say something else but I am lost just as much as she. Hopps looks up at me slowly. Then, she gets up and wraps her arms around me. I am surprised by this as I look down at her. I return the hug as my arms enclose around her. Our eyes lock into place, "Thank you so much for helping me with the case…" She says softly.

I draw my breath and utter a simple, "of course…"

I wish I could have said more but something felt weird about me hugging this bunny but at the same time It didn't feel weird…I felt so confused with myself, trying to register what is going on…I am hugging a bunny…yet I felt…warm…a special kind of warm…

Our hug lasts for a while before she breaks away, "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable…"

"No, it didn't." I say before giving a slight smile, "Y…you're a great hugger…"

"Stop…" She turns away, obviously embarrassed and flattered by my remark.

"No, really…" I nod my head softly before looking down at her again, changing subjects, "…listen Judy, we'll figure something out." I pace back and forth, the silence in the room is drowned by outside city noise. After several seconds of thinking my fox ears rise up suddenly. I move to the bed to face her, "Maybe we can find the driver of the limo who took Otterton." I smile as I point a clawed finger up towards the ceiling, displaying my brilliant idea.

"Maybe…yea." She smiles softly at me: hope returning to her with that smile.

I nod to myself, "We can do this Hopps…we CAN do this!" I turn around and spread my arms outwards before chuckling to myself.

The bunny stares at me for several seconds, "You really are something…you're the first person here who's genuinely cared about me." She says before I turn around to face her yet again.

I sit down on the bed next to her, "Hopps…I wanted to ask this back when I was bed ridden…with everything going on with me…me…thinking about my role here…my amnesia…whether I'm crazy or not…whether I really AM Nick…you stayed by my side…it's only been two days knowing you…two days…and I feel like…what I'm trying to ask is…do you like me?"

She almost blushes, if an animal with fur can even blush to begin with. She stutters at this question of mine, and I soon realize what she thought I meant, "As a friend." I correct myself.

"Of course!" She nods rapidly.

Silence dominates the air for several awkward moments before I turn to her again, "Why?"

She gives a kind of shocked and confused expression, "What do you mean why?"

"Any reason why you would like somebody who's crazy…who doesn't even know who he actually is…who-"

She interrupts and places a paw on one of mine, "You're NOT crazy."

"I just…" I sigh afterwards.

She places her other paw on top of her other one, "Listen, you're a really nice person. You're not what I thought you were when I first met you."

I stand up from the bed and face her yet again, "Thank you…You're a great cop, Hopps…I mean, you're so optimistic and energetic, it's sometimes hard to keep up with you…I want to help you keep your job, whatever it takes."

She gets up from the bed and hugs me yet again, "You're amazing, Nick. Well…I'm going to change back into my uniform, don't look!" She orders me before I turn away, "Right." I say.

Just after she finished dressing I hear something fall on the floor from where she is: I look behind me to see a small object on the floor that she is picking up, "What is that?" I ask, my curiosity heightened.

"Um…nothing." She quickly puts it away.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, you're hiding something from me." I raise an eyebrow.

"No I'm not!"

"Come on, let me see it." I demand, extending my hand toward her.

I suddenly hear my phone go off and I answer. After talking with the person on the other line and listening to what they have to say, my ears rise all the way up. I then hang up, "Hopps, the hospital just called…"

"Uhh…for what?" She rolls her head sideways in question.

Emotions overwhelm me once again. A feeling of relief and joy overcomes me to the point that I want to jump and scream happily.

"It's Finnick…he's alive." I reveal.

She doesn't hesitate, she polishes her uniform for a brief moment before opening the door and gesturing me to get out, "Come on!"

I nod as I follow her out. As She walks ahead, I catch sight of a reddish-pinkish object holstered to her belt…it seems to be the object that fell.

Why was she hiding that from me, I think to myself before I shake my head, No time to wonder about that now, Finnick's alive! We got to hurry!

I follow Judy out of the building and we take the next tram to get to the north-eastern portion of the city where the hospital is located.

I then suddenly realized…this momentary happiness will soon be broken if we don't hurry up soon. Time is running out for Hopps, and I'm not exactly sure what will become of me if she fails…but I have a feeling it's not good.


	12. The End of A Dream

**As the year draws to a close, so does the first part of my story. Here you guys go.**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 12: The End of A Dream

The trip to the hospital took longer than usual, but once we made it to the large triangular shaped building we rushed to the lobby in search of Finnick. Both of us were out of breath, yet adrenaline and excitement kept us on our feet. After being given his room number, we hurried down the hall, past patients and employees, and found him alone in a brightly lit room with a view of the city outside. All he can do is smile and we return the gesture. Hopps and I proceeded to hug the fennec fox in what can only be described as a bittersweet reunion, and he didn't seem to object the motion…perhaps he thought we were dead? Very soon after our hug begins, however, he wanted us to break away, "Okay, okay…get off me."

"Finnick…thank goodness you're okay…" Hopps is the first to speak before Finnick nods, he weakly says, "Yea…and I'm glad you both are good too…" He notices my bandages, "How bad was it?"

I nod, giving a nonchalant shrug, "Pretty bad."

"How did you make it out?" Hopps asks.

Finnick turns his attention to her, he frowns not because of her but because of the pain he is experiencing, "I woke up next to the water a while back…ow…my side still hurts like hell…I got help and was brought here…"

"Well, he looks better than I was." I put my paws on my hips.

"What did they say?" The rabbit asks to the fennec fox.

"Broken ribs…"

"Ouch." I squint at the thought, "Well, you'll be okay now." Hopps says.

"Hopefully the same can be said about Nick." He retorts before I raise my eyebrows, he looked directly at me as he said this. Silence dominates the room for a short time.

Suddenly, Hopps gets a call on her radio. She pulls it out of her belt and moves toward the door while facing us, "I'll be right back." We don't say a word back. I turn to face Finnick in a confronting manner.

"I know you're not Nick." He simply says. This kind of catches me off guard. Then again, there have been hints that he had a suspicion since day one.

"How long have you known." I ask calmly.

"It took a while to convince myself that you were different...where is Nick?" With that last part there is anger present in his voice.

I try to answer as truthfully as possible, "I don't know. I woke up as him a few days ago for no apparent reason. I'm in the dark just as much as you are." I retort.

"What are you?" He asks more calmly, his imminent sad harangue never happens. Instead, his voice has an unusual softness to it, like he's just trying to understand what is going on.

After looking down for some time, I look back up to him and draw in a generous amount of tense air before I say, "I am a human."

"Whatever that is, you're not from around here, are you?" He raises an eyebrow before he grabs his side in pain after moving a little too much.

"You're taking this pretty well…" I retort, quite surprised.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a shape shifter?"

"Stop asking these questions."

"Why are you here?"

"I said I don't know!" I spread my arms out in frustration, "I don't know where I'm from, why I'm here, what my name is, or why I'm suddenly an anthropomorphic fox!"

"Anthropomorphic?" He asks, almost sitting up again despite his pain.

So, I sighed softly before grabbing a chair, and for a few minutes I told him about what few things I know about my world. Despite not knowing my origins, I did know that there were no human-like animals where I come from. I explained to him about humans and what they look like and how we're very similar. This came as a surprise to him but he was interested nonetheless. I guess he wanted to know everything about me, so that maybe he could try to find Nick? He took this information better than Hopps, now I'm not sure why but does it really matter?

"I felt as though something was wrong ever since that day I woke you up."He says.

"You mean yesterday?" I roll my head to the side.

"Shut up." He continues, "I felt like…something that was supposed to happen, didn't happen…"

"Okay…déjà vu basically," I shake my head, "I know my arrival here messed up a lot of things…or at least I think it did...honestly, I don't believe I was meant to do this…mess up things I mean…I just want this to end…I'll do anything to go back home…wherever that is…" I sigh softly as I stare at the shiny hospital floor beneath me, "I honestly think that I'm also in denial too…maybe my human life is not actually real…but that I am actually Nick Wilde…I just forgot who I am…"

Finnick shakes his head softly before he leans toward me slowly to avoid sharp pain, "No…you can't be him…"

"But what if I am? There has to be a way for me to find out! Officer Hopps has been my lead so far…I think I have to help her to find my way home…"

"How so, genius?" He continues with his usual frown.

"I don't know! I just have a feeling…since this all started with her…since we started helping her, I haven't stopped thinking about how important this all is...speaking of Hopps…" I stand up and head for the door, "I'll be right back."

"Stop." I hear Finnick say before I do as he says, "Can I trust you?" He asks.

"I don't even trust myself." I retort.

"Answer the question."

"…I guess you can. I just want all this to be right. I don't want to keep living not knowing who I am…no one should live like that." I exit the room, leaving him alone.

Once I am outside in the hallway, the lobby has a television set which is tuned to the news channel: the events that transpired at the nightclub are being reported, but the animals here are going about their daily routine with some occasionally glancing at the screen with momentary interest. I try finding Hopps but she is nowhere to be found. I search the floor for her but I am unable to see her. I continue in my attempts until I finally give up and head back to Finnick's room with the belief that she probably returned there. I ask Finnick, but he says that she hasn't come back yet, which makes me wonder…has she left the hospital? Where could she have…oh no…don't let it be!

I leave the hospital in haste, taking a tram to head to the police station. It takes ten minutes and once I arrive there she is…sitting on the steps leading up to the prestigious establishment. She has her face buried in her paws and is sobbing…I know exactly what happened. All I can do is sit next to her slowly and wait for her to stop, but she doesn't. Her only response to my presence is her standing up to leave. I follow her to stop her escape, "Judy…" I am unsure what to say.

"I thought I could do it…I thought…" She says to herself as she walks away.

"They can't do this to you…I won't let them. I'll go in there and make them change their minds." I emphasize a finger, bringing it down as if a bomb is falling down from the sky.

She continues to walk away, "Stop, Judy. Please…" I run to her and she finally stops, "It's over." She simply says with her back still turned to me.

"No it's not. We'll prove to them that we can do this, with or without your badge."

"Nick…go home…"

"After all we've done together? You're going to give up, just like that, cause of some stupid deal you made with some stupid chief?"

She finally turns and faces me, "Nick…it's always been my dream to be an officer. I worked very hard to get here and I lost it all because they…they thought I was useless…okay. They thought a bunny couldn't be a good cop." she spreads her arms outward in protest.

"But why, I don't understand…" Then, my ears rise all the way up upon realizing something, "So…it's all about prejudice…"

She remains silent.

"And that, that shiny thing you have on your belt," I point towards the pinkish object, "Is a repellant, for foxes?"

Her expression turns to that of disappointment towards herself, disappointment for not getting rid of it: Did she use that specifically for foxes…does she considers foxes…pests? Though I do not want to identify myself as a fox, since I still think I'm human, it still raises questions about how she views other animals.

"No…please, Nick…it's not."

"So you think I'm a pest, is that it?"

She pulls out the repellant, and I close my eyes; however, instead of feeling pain I hear it hit the ground nearby and break. I open my eyes again.

"I was very stupid to have that…"

I am initially silent. I look at the repellant, or what is left of it, before I decide to look back at the rabbit, but she is walking towards a tram. I chase after her. Once we are by the station, she looks back at me, with tears in her eyes.

I can tell Hopps was broken…shattered into pieces by this, but so was I. We were both like the repellant.

"I'm sorry…I am such a bad person for doing that to you." She tries all she can to reject my attempts to reason with her, "I don't know why I had that STUPID thing on me."

I don't respond back, but I ponder: maybe I was the same way in my past life? Maybe I was being punished for doing this as a human? Maybe I'm meant to help her change? Honestly I'm not sure about anything anymore. What I do know is that I am scared, scared of being alone, and I believe she had been truthful in her apology, for some reason.

"Judy, honestly, at least you had apologized, there are people who might not even consider that possibility after hurting someone. But, we have to look at the bigger picture here…there's a city that is counting on us, the both of us, to solve this case!"

The tram arrives and she steps on.

"Wait, Judy!"

She turns around, and shakes her head, "I can't, Nick."

The doors close and the tram leaves. I do not pursue her. I remain by the station, alone.

"Why am I Nick Wilde?" I say softly to myself as the wind blows softly against me.

End of Part 1


	13. A New Life?

**Happy New Year, 2017! Here's an update! Enjoy!**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 13: A New Life?

Part Two

…

After their separation, the human fully recovered, but his memory did not. With no way to return home and nowhere else to turn to, he begins a new life…

…

I wake up from my deep sleep. I sit up and clutch my head with my paws afterwards.

What a weird dream, I think to myself. I sit by the edge of the bed and examine my surroundings.

"…everything's the same."

I check the time on my phone, 6:34…I need more sleep.

I lie down and close my eyes.

Soon enough, the same dream…

As before, I sit up and clench my head. I then grab my phone and see what time it is: 8:32…just about time for Finnick to come along and boss me around again.

Living in this cramped apartment there are two things to keep in mind: one, it smells in here. Two, there are no windows, so you could have me as a prisoner and I would have no idea whether it is day or night.

I stand up, go to my drawer, and put on a red shirt with a bluish tie, then some pants. I go to grab my phone and leave. I make it downstairs and I find Finnick waiting for me by his van with the same usual frown on his face. We both begin our day of conning people into buying our products. At first this was something I didn't want to do when I started a week ago but after finding out that many of the animals in the city were against us and the pay was good, it made sense why Finnick did this. Apparently, I was supposed to be the one in charge, the one coming up with the schemes, but I honestly had no idea what to do…so Finnick took that role instead…so most of the time our tricks ended with failure but it felt good getting some money when they were successful...after all I need food to eat (by the way, fish and bugs gets boring to eat after a while).

Today, however, something was a little different…today we passed by Judy's old apartment. Just when we passed it, I closed my eyes and sighed…

…

"Come on…pick up the phone Judy." I said desperately as I looked up at her apartment. It was a few hours after Judy was forced to give away her badge. I waited outside for minutes, hoping she would answer, but to no avail. I tried entering the building but I needed a keycard to get in. I knew she was there, her lights were on. Soon enough, I decided my efforts were in vain and I left. I decided to give her a few days and I returned the last day of the week to see her. This time, the lobby was open and I was confronted by an armadillo, who told me that she left recently. I asked when she would return but the armadillo shakes her head and said, "She isn't."

I tried calling her but she continued to not answer the phone. I finally decided that it was pointless. I had to accept the fact that I was never going to see Judy ever again. She was gone. Finnick, despite everything, had gotten used to my company. I could tell he was saddened though, that maybe I wasn't the real Nick Wilde, but it is obvious that he is trying everything he can to prove himself wrong. He still calls me Nick and what not, and sometimes he's even convinced that the real Nick Wilde is standing in front of him. I guess it's my voice, and the expressions on my face, but I wouldn't know.

Very recently, however, and this is actually something, I had gotten hold of videos of Nick Wilde. These are personal videos of him from his phone and social media. Unfortunately, the oldest is from a month before my arrival and all of the videos on his social media don't really explain Nick's background. Most of the videos are just him fooling around with Finnick and some other friends I don't know about, which reminds me…it was awkward trying to message his other friends since I had no idea what they were talking about…I had to go silent…

But anyways…I watched all the videos and found that I am completely different from him (Nick). The way he carries himself, the way he does stuff…it's not me. But, then again, I have memory loss and I'm not very knowledgeable about Zootopia (what this giant metropolis is called), so maybe that's why I'm different. If I AM Nick Wilde, then maybe I would act like him if I had my memory…but I'm not sure…honestly…at this point, I didn't care if anybody called me Nick, I had gotten used to being called that. Besides, waking up with no identity, you usually have to make one up in the mean time…so…the decision was easy for me…I identify as Nick Wilde…the fox…an animal…Nick Wilde…an anthropomorphic fox in an anthropomorphic city…

So then, how does that explain my knowledge about humans while everyone else here has never even heard of the term before?

Screw it…I won't think back on this anymore for now…

"Can't believe it's already been a week…" I say softly.

"Here we are…the candy shop." Finnick stops by a store and parks in the alleyway and I break away from my thoughts. After turning off the engine, Finnick looks toward me and raises an eyebrow, "You remember what we're doing, right?"

"Yea…" I say softly.

"What's wrong now?" Finnick grunts.

"Nothing."

He covers his face with his elephant suit and we head out towards the store adjacent to us. We reach the door and are greeted by elaborate shelves filled with different kinds of candy on both sides of the wall. The centre has a revolving cylinder-shaped object that is colorful to look at: it almost looks like candy itself, which I think was the idea.

"Okay buddy, get whatever you like!" I say, putting on a fake demeanor as I crouch to be almost eye level to the fox. Finnick goes and gets his candy while I wait for him. Once he's done. I search for my non-existent wallet but then am unable to find it.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I forgot my wallet…and we walked all the way here…" I say with an unconvincing tone…I don't think Nick Wilde would have acted out a scene this badly like me. I crouch down toward the disguised Fennec fox and I place a paw on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, looks like we have to walk all the way back to get it…"

"Here you go, sir." We both hear from behind us. I almost gasp when I see who it is…it's a bunny…it's Judy! Her hand is extended, offering money to us. She is smiling, happy to see us again.

Finnick looks up at me with a raised eyebrow and almost says something in retaliation.

Suddenly, we hear a gasp across the room. We turn to face another animal that points at us, "I've seen these two before, they've tried to con my friend!"

Uh oh.

I shake my head and I can see that it wasn't Judy but a small tiger child that was offering the money to us. I decide not to take it.

"Time to go." I say as I pick up Finnick and run out the door before dropping him adjacent to the van. We quickly enter as the animals from inside the store surround us.

"Any day now Finnick!"

He grunts as he places it in reverse and forces anybody from behind the van to move out of the way quickly. The tires screech as the van backfires, leaving the pursuers shrouded in dark smoke.

Soon, we're out of sight, and now we're under a bridge close to my apartment.

I sigh softly, "That was close…"

"What was that!? Why didn't you take the money!?" He shouts after taking off the head portion of his elephant suit.

"I…"

"You stood there for twenty seconds, doing nothing!"

"I…don't know…"

The fennec fox buries his face in his paws, "This is not working like it used to." Finnick retorts.

"Look, it's not my fault I'm NOT Nick Wilde."

"Of course you're not! He wouldn't do this…" I can almost hear him…start to cry?

I sigh softly, "Finnick…I'm sorry…"

"You…took away my best friend…"

I remain silent. My ears fold backwards as I look down in pain.

"Go…go away…now."

I don't even try to object, I leave his van and Finnick doesn't bother to close the door. He just stays there, and starts crying uncontrollably.

…

In the hours following what happened at the store, I sat on the edge of Nick's bed, contemplating everything…I don't know why I'm here…why I exist…am I just a fluke? What am I here to do exactly…why do I keep having these weird visions…

I lie down and soon close my eyes.

The next thing I know: everything is blurry. I then see a blurry figure by a mirror with a larger figure behind it. Soon the blurriness clears and I can see what appears to be a young fox wearing some sort of uniform and a larger fox standing behind him. Who…who is this? Could it be…Nick…as a child? Is this me?

The young fox admires his clothes before rushing out the door in a happy demeanor. Where is he going? Then, I am transported into another room where I see the same fox next to a couple of young animals. Suddenly, the lights dim and the fox gives what appears to be an oath, but he is soon harassed by the group. The animals pin the poor canine to the floor. Then, suddenly, my point of view changes and now I am looking straight at them and they're looking directly at me! Am I now the young fox? I try to break free but it's hopeless.

"Stop!" I shout, "Please stop!"

One of the animals brandishes some type of muzzle before putting it on me. I try to yell but I am silenced as they laugh at my predicament. I close my eyes, hoping that they would go away.

I then open my eyes as my heart hearts as a result of the nightmare I just witnessed. It's the same dream I had the other night…but it was more intense than before. I clutch my head as my breathing stabilizes. I am confused…was this young fox supposed to be a young Nick Wilde? Was this the past that I was seeing? I didn't know, but I am inspired to do one thing now: to find out more about Nick Wilde's past, to find out more about him: to see if I am really Nick Wilde or not. I decided that the first thing I am going to do is to find out about Nick's childhood and see if the dream actually happened or not.


	14. A New Dream?

**Hello guys, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter!**

Why Am I Nick Wilde?

By VoltienDalchen

Chapter 14: A New Dream?

…

Within hours after my dream, I decided to look for anyone who is a part of Nick's immediate family: father, mother, or brother and sister if he has any. Finding answers was far harder than I've anticipated. Apparently no one in Nick's family had social media, so it was hard to find them. And, I've tried looking for an address but I can't find any. Does Nick even have a family now, considering the fact that he lived in such a dump and had done questionable things? Did his family disown him? Was he orphaned at a young age? All these questions filled my confused mind.

It got to the point that I asked Nick's friends online, but they didn't know and most responded with confusion at my awkward question. I decided to leave them alone.

So, after a morning of strenuous inquiries that had no leads, I sat on the edge of my decaying bed and buried my head in exhaustion and frustration. I wondered if my attempts were futile, that I was just wasting my time. But quite honestly, all I had left to do was to ponder.

I look up at a picture that rests on the nightstand. It's a picture that I've seen a few times before: it is Nick and Finnick, both smiling at the camera. My head lowers again at the thought of hurting Finnick…this is all my fault…me being here…none of this would have happened had I not taken over Nick's body. How would the events played out had I not been here? Would Judy have solved the case by herself, or with Nick? What about Finnick? Would he have been involved too? What exactly was supposed to happen?

I sigh softly, "I have to make things right again…somehow…but right now I've got to find out more…"

The dream…there's something about it I feel can help me…but how? His home…Nick's home…but there's no guarantee that his "house" is still there…

Suddenly, my ears rise up as my eyes open widely, "Wait…I saw Nick's mother in that dream…maybe…maybe if I can find her…but…how would she help? Is she even still around? I wonder…"

I look back at the photo as I focus hard on it. I sigh softly after standing up. I grab everything I need, and then I set out in search of the one animal that might be able to help me on this endeavor.

…

"Go away!"

"Please Finnick!" I say with desperation in my voice. My face is against the window of his van, which is parked beneath a bridge, his favorite spot to be.

"At least tell me where I can find her."

"Forget it."

I pull away from the van as my ears droop and I look down, "Finnick…I've had a dream…a dream about Nick…and how he was tormented by bullies as a kid…now I can't stop thinking about it…I need answers…Finnick, you're the only person I can trust right now…I'm scared."

Very soon after, I hear a click from within the van and the back doors open with Finnick standing there.

"Finnick."

"I'm only doing this because I don't want you running off, getting into more trouble…"

I pause for a few seconds before I walk closer to him, he stares down at me from the van with a much calmer demeanor than before.

"You really care about him, don't you?" I ask, moving my head to the side in a questioning manner.

"I've known Nick from a young age…I remember he was trying to be a junior ranger scout, but he told me he was turned away because he was a fox."

"I don't understand, why?"

"That's how Zootopia works, buddy."

"I still don't understand…" I cross my arms.

He sighs loudly, as if annoyed now, "In this city…if you're a fox, people think you're up to no good. It's a stereotype, you know what that is?"

"Yea." I respond softly.

"Well that's what it is…a fox is associated with deceitfulness while an animal like a wolf is seen as loyal or resourceful. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now…why do you want to see Nick's mother?"

"She might help me learn more about Nick…maybe…I don't know! She's my only lead!"

Finnick just stares at me, crossing his arms too, but I don't think he does so to imitate me but to protest against my explanation.

"Look-"

"Shut up and get in." Finnick says no more, he reenters the inside of his van as I smile and follow.

…

Now I knew she was alive. Nick Wilde had a mother, a family still, and this would hopefully help a lot on my question to find out more about the fox. I expected Wilde's mother to be tolerant of me once I meet her, seeing as Finnick gave some detail about her kind and gentle disposition; however, what I had not expected was to arrive at a stark building, which served to house patients with disabilities.

Before we made our journey to the facility, Finnick told me about Mrs. Wilde and her condition: she can no longer walk, and this, as a result, made me silent for the rest of the trip.

We parked and then entered the building and spoke to a female giraffe by a desk. Then, we followed the directions she gave us to find Mrs. Wilde: her room number was 107. As we made our journey down the white corridor, I began to have doubts about doing this. What if she suspects that I am not Nick Wilde for some reason, or will think her "son" is crazy once he starts talking non-sense? I gulped as we approached our destination.

Now we are standing by room 107. I go for the door knob, but I stop. Moments pass before Finnick gives a questioning face and looks up at me, "Well? You going in?" He asks.

I take in a deep breath before entering. Finnick does not follow. Inside are a simple bed, simple closet, and all the basic essentials for patients. There is a rocking chair to the left of the bed by the wall. In front of me, where the window is (that displays a beautiful courtyard located outside) a frail figure in a wheelchair is there looking at what the outside world has to offer. I step closer to the middle of the room and the figure slowly turns around. I hold my breath.

"Oh…Nick! How nice to see you…" A frail voice comes from the other fox across from me.

I'm not sure how to react; I stand there without moving an inch; I am essentially paralyzed by the realization of who this is in front of me. Still, questions fill my mind.

This…this is Nick's mother? What should I say? How will she react? Is this really happening? Maybe I should leave?

She moves her wheelchair to face me and she appears quite perplexed by my appearance.

"What's wrong Nick?" Her face darkens in fear.

Finally, I get the courage to speak, "Sorry."

I walk closer to her, "I'm just confused…"

"Why?" She asks.

I sigh slowly.

This might hurt.

"Honestly, I have memory loss, I forgot about my childhood." I half-lie.

"What, Nick, are you okay?" She asks.

Great, this is going well so far…

"I…just can't remember."

"Come sit down Nick." She gestures me to sit on the bed and I do so.

We both spend several minutes talking; mostly it's just Nick's mother asking me questions about what happened to me recently. I try not to tell her about my knowledge of once being human and not knowing almost anything about Nick Wilde. As we continue to talk I soon begin to realize something…but something I cannot explain…I felt close to her…close as if she was family… STOP, this isn't happening right now! I am not going to think about this…THIS IS NICK'S MOTHER, NOT MINE.

I shake my head for a few moments before I face her again, "Sorry, my head hurts…"

I ask her to tell me about Nick's Childhood in a way that doesn't raise suspicion from her. I cannot imagine the pain she would feel if she found out that her son was now taken over by a complete stranger.

"Well…you liked camping…you liked the outdoors…you played baseball with some of the kids down the street where we lived…"

"Is that it?" I ask, rubbing my head in frustration.

"Well, no…you went to school, and-"

"No, I feel like something's off." I shake my head, still.

"Nick, I don't understand..." She says softly, extreme confusion dominates her expressions.

My thoughts go back to the recurring dreams I have of a garden and a human girl.

"I remember…a garden…and….and a girl…smiling softly at me…"

"Do you mean Diana?"

I look up at her, all noise around me silences for a brief moment. My face is filled with anxiety and confusion.

"Diana?" I ask her.

"I'm surprised you don't remember her!" She says with shock, "You used to talk about her all the time when you were younger: how she visited _Hill Tower Gardens_ to get flowers for herself, and-"

"Hill Tower Gardens?" I interrupt her. Hill Tower Gardens…I always see that sign in my dreams…but…I still don't understand…the girl…Diana is she called? She…she is human in my dreams…nothing is making sense!"

"Hill Tower Gardens, near Savanna Central…you remember, it is a garden inside the Savanna park, your father sometimes took you there when you were little."

"But…" I stare at the wall in front of me as Nick's mother moves closer to me, "Go get some rest, Nick, I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow."

"Diana, she was known for something….I don't remember what." I say softly to myself.

I stand up and I head towards the door. Nick's mother turns her wheelchair around and faces me, "Will you be fine Nick…Nick?"

"…yes, goodbye." I quickly leave, leaving Nick's mother by herself once again.

The moment I leave and shut the door, I hear Finnick. He is standing against the wall with his arms folded, "I take it didn't go well?"

"You kidding? I remember…I remember something…big…"I find no other word to describe the revelation that has dawned upon me. I quickly grab Finnick's furry arm and take him outside.

"Hey! What's the deal!?"

"Diana…do you know a Diana!?" I say as we end up being in a secluded location from everyone else.

"Diana who?" he gives his usual grumpy expression.

"Did Nick hang around a Diana at some point in his life!?"

"Stop shouting, man!" He shuts me up. He then brandishes his arms outward, "Yes, he did…Diana Cael…she went crazy a few years ago."

"Crazy?" I ask softly, a sharp contrast to my loud outbursts from before, "Why?"

"I don't know, why would I know!?" He retorts rather loudly, rather ironically I might add since he tried to shut me up for being loud before.

"Well, is she around?"

"Look, Mr. 'I Don't Know Who I am', I said: I. Don't. Know." The tan fox says back in a rude manner, as to be expected.

I clutch my head with my paws and I groan as loud as I can. Finnick just scoffs at my response and then crosses his arms in impatience, "Well, what now, genius?"

My ears rise all the way up as my pupils constrict slightly in realization. I turn around and look down at the smaller fox, "Can you take me to Hill Tower Gardens?"

…

Sunset approaches when we arrive at the Savanna Central Park. Finnick waits by the van as I enter the grounds, alone. Trees surround me from both sides as I head down a narrow trail, light posts are located on both sides to guide animals with no night vision. Some animals pass by me, but their numbers are quickly dwindling. Within ten minutes of walking through the park, the sun has surrendered to the horizon and now darkness is everywhere. I cross over a brick-covered bridge and enter another area, following another trail. I'm not sure why…but I feel as though I know where I am going…like I've been here before…

Finally, I approach a steel barred door, which is the entrance to Hill Tower Gardens. Once I enter the area I am greeted by a reflection pond with human-like statues located in the center of the pond…I search around, hoping to find any clues, but I find none. I curse loudly in frustration, "Why!?" I crouch by the pond in defeat, and I am about to look at my reflection…

I see a fox, a confused fox with bright green eyes, the eyes of a scared person wanting answers. I display my paws in front of me. I take notice of the paw pads, the claws, the fur, everything. Why…why me…why was I turned into this? Why can't I just wake up…?

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Startled, I look behind me and I gasp very loudly. I expected Finnick, or maybe another animal out to scold me for being here, but to my surprise…it's…it's…a human. She…she looks like Diana! I gasp, turning backwards and then falling into the pond in panic. I expected to get out but I sink to the "bottom." Then, everything around me changes: the water disappears and the ground shifts to appear as though I am in the middle of a street. This street has no animals, but instead they are all human! Cars, buildings, and other things similar to Zootopia litter the landscape. I hear someone behind me. It is a tall human male, dressed in a suit. He is looking at his hands, his arms, and his body as though it is foreign to him. Then, a flash of light blinds me before I can see a computer in the middle of what appears to be a doctor's office. On the screen, it reads:

 **Viypolesia**

Then, I see an anthropomorphic fox and a random human. The fox is none other than…Nick Wilde, but the human I see next to him is only a silhouette…I cannot see his face. Is this…me? I move closer to the non-moving person…and…and…I finally see his face, but…the thing is…he has no face…where his eyes, his mouth, his nose should be…there is a hole…and darkness is inside it. I take a step back…and then I hear the scream of a girl get louder…and louder…and louder…I clutch my head with my claws and yell.

I awake from my dream, outside of the Hill Tower Gardens. I gasp for air as I grab my neck in confusion. Was…was that a dream? I look to see that the Garden is closed and has been for a while, maybe years…so…what I just saw was a dream, a vision…what the hell was it!? Viypolesia? What did it mean? What was going on!?

I quickly leave the premises, scared for my life.


End file.
